Your Kind Smile
by Tohno-san
Summary: A series of drabbles mostly related to Shielder x Master. Romance, no explicit content.
1. Stop Being So Hot!

"Twenty-three..." He grunts as his muscles strain, lifting the weights up and down.

For a man I often see fully clothed on our missions, Senpai really does have a great physique.  
I blush a little bit and move to get his water bottle for him.  
Even his shoulders have excellent definition.  
I blush a little bit, wondering if I'm taking advantage of him in some way by looking at him like this without his knowledge...  
"Twenty-nine, thirty..." Senpai says, before finally firmly setting the weights down, moving immediately to do push-ups.  
He was really dedicated about improving himself, not just in his study of magecraft, but also his body.

I don't normally get distracted like this...  
I-is it possible that I'm developing feelings for him...? I feel my cheeks grow warmer, and raise my glasses nervously.  
No way... I tell myself, trying to imagine what could go wrong... The image of a date forms in my mind, on the beach of an island at Okeanos, or in Italian countryside... A hot summer's day where Senpai leans in and puts his strong warm arm around me and...

"Mashu.."  
I squeak and jump, turning around. He was right next to me!  
Well, I thought so at first, but he was a metre away at least.  
"Sorry, Senpai! I was lost in thought..."  
"No no, that's alright. Could you pass me my snack?" He smiles warmly. A kind smile... Kind, gentle blue eyes...

I grab the fruit he asked for. A peach, a nectarine. Senpai takes it eagerly and gently, and bites into it. His lips grow wet from the juice, I see his tongue flick out to lap up the juice...  
I feel my body growing really warm...

His chest rising as he still pants for breath slightly... He looks so rugged in his sleeveless top, his arms exposed, and he turns to look at me with his handsome face...  
W-wait...  
"Ah... Did I spill some of the juice?" He glances over himself, looking worriedly across his grey top for any sign of it.  
"N-no, sorry Senpai! I, I have to go get something, I'll be right back!"  
I don't really remember anything except the bewilderment on his face and myself rushing out of the room, feeling like I'm burning up from embarrassment...

Senpai, stop being so... So attractive! 


	2. Senpai's Quiet Time

"Everyone, strike fast, build up the momentum!" Senpai ordered calmly and firmly, his tactical mind focused on the battle. "Berserker first, then Rider, and finally Saber."

The dark armoured berserker, Lancelot, did as he was bidden. With an inarticulate roar, he charged forward, slashing at the Lamia's body. Medusa brought her chain daggers to swifltly strike at the tail as the Chevalier D'Eon took quick jabs at the creature's face.

"Now, launch the critical hit!"  
Dodging the spells of the snake-women, Lancelot effortlessly cut through the first one, his corrupted polearm making short work of its frail form, as the Chevalier cut through the second with their heavy slashes. Then, they slid away as Medusa called out the true name of the divine beast she rode, its azure glow illuminating the ships docked at the island bay.

"BELLEROPHOOOOON!"

In mere moments, the creatures were but a distant memory.

"Good work everyone," said Senpai, in a tired sort of way. I wondered what was wrong.  
Yet he didn't betray any other feeling on his way back to the terminal.

"Good evening Senpai, I-"

I paused. Senpai was standing in front of his mirror, still fully dressed, gazing at a gem with the staff that represented the Caster class in it.

"Why..." he murmured, so quietly I could barely hear it.

"S-senpai...?"

"Why... All I wanted was to find one more Snake Jewel, so why..." He whispered, shaking his head as he stared, almost scarily focused on the small blue crystal.

I decided to shut the door and let Senpai have his quiet time.


	3. Senpai Worked Too Hard

The smooth, sublimely clean surface of the dresser matched its immaculately ironed and washed garments. Brushing the soft, wooly towel against the small of my back to dry off the errant drops of water, I let it slide past my rear onto the floor a little carelessly. I felt a little happy, a little strangely free this morning. It was a Sunday, after all, and Senpai told me he was planning to take a trip out to take in the sights for a change. A picnic, perhaps.  
The idea of that date in my mind made me blush a little...

Naturally, I chose the same blouse, skirt, tights and jacket that I always do, placing my oval-shaped glasses on before looking at myself in the mirror, searching for imperfection. Content with how I looked, I picked up the beige towel and placed it into the laundry on my way to Senpai's room.

I knocked.

"Senpai, good morning." Fou sniffed and barked at the door quietly. I entered slowly...

And didn't quite expect to see Senpai passed out on the bed. It looked like he'd just thrown himself onto the thing and fell asleep...

"Senpai...?" I walked over. He was still dressed in his socks and trousers, and had just stripped his jacket and cape to his unbuttoned shirt. The bed covers looked a mess...

Not that was that unusual for him...

I glanced over at the drawer. It was oddly cluttered. With various odd artefacts.

"Senpai... You didn't spend all night out getting those... Did you?"

I placed my hand to his forehead. Fou pitter-pattered over to me on his fluffy paws and glanced up. "Checking his temperature..." My wrist was placed to it... He was perfectly normal, temperature wise. But his serene, sleeping face was too handsome to call normal.

I withdrew my hand, and smiled down at him.

"C'mon Fou, let's let Senpai sleep a little more. It's his day off, after all."

I glanced at him, wondering how it'd look if he rolled over so you could see his bare chest...

No, that can wait till the date.


End file.
